


Wingman Dates

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you never imagined the God of Thudner having a crush on you





	Wingman Dates

“You’re lying.” you rolled your eyes at Bruce as he hands over the remote late one night when it was only the pair of you awake, long after the rest of the team had retired to their rooms.

“He’s my best friend, Y/N.” Bruce chuckles. “He likes you a lot and he wants to ask you on a date.”

“Then why hasn’t he?”

“He assumes you dislike him.”

“What?” you scoffed. “Why would he assume that?”

“Whenever you’re in the same room as him, you make it a point to sit as far away from him as possible. And you hardly respond to him when he speaks directly to you.”

“You’re lying.” you repeated. “I actually find him quite funny.”

“So, say he asks you on a date Friday?” Bruce asked.

“Did he recruit you to ask me out?” You raised a brow. “Because it seems like it.”

“It’s possible.” Bruce smirked. “So what do you say?”

“Friday, 8PM and not a minute later.” you smiled.

“Did you hear that, you big lug?” Bruce hollered down the hallway, startling you. “She said yes!”

“You set me up!” You pushed Bruce’s shoulder as Thor came strolling down the hallway from the shadows, wide grin on his face. 

“Indeed, he did.” Thor answered before Bruce had the chance to speak up.

“Casual date or formal?” You smirked after a brief moment of excited panic. 

“Casual would suffice.” Thor bowed his head slightly.

“Pizza date?” You grinned.


End file.
